Workflow in healthcare systems includes a series of tasks of clinical services that determines by whom different tasks are accomplished, in which order, and to whom they are given. The quality of care in hospitals depends on the efficiency of the clinicians' workflows. Efficient workflows are critical for clinical outcomes and for the care of patients. Inefficient clinical workflows may result in longer wait times for patients and more hours wasted by clinicians in unnecessary efforts.
With the wide use of technology in healthcare systems, new technologies should emerge to support a more efficient and improved clinical workflow. Unnecessary communication between healthcare personnel and needless activities performed by clinicians may lead, in many cases, to inefficient clinical workflows due to interruptions or miscommunications among clinicians. New technologies are needed to help clinicians have more efficient workflows that lead to a higher quality of patient care.